Talk:Skill
/Archive. Much of the discussion really belonged to Project talk:Style and formatting/Skills anyways, and are no longer relavent. Bad Edits Has anyone realized the spark in wrong skill trainer edits since ANet made Unlocked normal skills available to all skill trainers? --Rapta 18:14, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :We are aware of it, but it's been hard to catch. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:23, 23 June 2006 (CDT) new skill? Skiztafrenia ya i was bored Tear down the Article! I would like to suggest that we break apart this article into it's proper pieces. I really don't like it and have developed a personal grudge with it. :) I believe Activation Time, Recharge and so forth should be their own articles and not sections in an uber article about everything skill-related. Instead of deleting Skill type we should be breaking this into articles dealing with the appropriate aspects of each. In this article we can just include links to those articles and a brief explanation of each if we need to. --Karlos 15:57, 2 November 2005 (EST) Dupe TOCs Is there any way to deal with this? 69.124.143.230 10:26, 20 February 2006 (CST) :?? I don't follow, I see only one TOC on the article's page. --Rainith 10:35, 20 February 2006 (CST) ::For some reason at the Skill Anatomy section I see a duplicate TOC. Does anybody else? 69.124.143.230 10:37, 20 February 2006 (CST) ::That's odd, it seems to be gone now. 69.124.143.230 10:23, 22 February 2006 (CST) :::The dupe TOC is caused by the float-right TOC in the skill details article, which is included in this article. It's back now, but I'll go fix it. -PanSola 12:48, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::::Ahhh, I finally get what all the noinclude tags were for. Oi vey, I've been using wikis for like eight months now and I never fully got that bit. Oi. 69.124.143.230 06:17, 24 February 2006 (CST) :::::Go register an account evan... even if it's a numeric one like 180.58... -PanSola 17:04, 24 February 2006 (CST) Cost - Sacrifice & Exhaustion I would classify both Sacrifice and Exhaustion as spell costs, like Adrenaline and Energy. Whether or not the spell is successful, both are deducted at casting time in addition to the Energy cost. - Evil_Greven 15:20, 6 March 2006 (CST) :Just a tiny note — sacrifice is not deducted at casting time, but rather only when the spell or skill activates successfully. — Stabber 15:24, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::Such as when a spell is interrupted by Shame? I stand corrected. - User:Evil_Greven - 15:26, 6 March 2006 (CST) :Another difference between sacrifice and the rest that just occured to me — sacrifice never prevents a skill from being used. I think sacrifice is more like a penalty than a cost. — Stabber 15:44, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::That's probably the most accurate description. A Necromancer can kill himself pretty easily with Sacrifice skills (although, sometimes it's a tactic rather than penalty) - Evil_Greven 16:04, 6 March 2006 (CST) Multiple elite skills Someone added a note of multiple elite skills being removed from skill bar when entering an oputpost, which is true. I am not 100% sure, but I remember once having captured 2 additional elite skills in Frozen Forest and then going to Icedome. I am pretty (but not 100%) sure that I lost 2 or 3 of the 3 elites equipped. Could someone test and confirm? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 05:31, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :You lose all but the first Elite skill on your skillbar whenever you enter another area. -Savio 05:44, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :: Double confirmed. Definitely true. (Not sure if it was always true, but certainly true now.) --JoDiamonds 11:43, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Core skills The article claims that more core skills will "presumably" be added when more campaigns release. Why would they do that? I didn't remove it in case there is actually a valid reasoning behind it. —Aranth 18:50, 10 July 2006 (CDT) Number of skills Because of faction (and very soon Nightfall), the number of skills cannot be between 70-80 skills per character anymore. I have learned 653 skills total on one character (I think I have all of them). That would be in average 81.625 skills per class. Icyangel Strawberry 12:44, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :Yes, but a great deal of them will just end up being triplets to already existing skills. I know, they count towards the total, but they're basically just old skills in a new skin. Me, I'm holding out for Vampiric Dropkick. --Black Ark 12:49, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :By my count: :Five of the Factions skills for each core profession are duplicates of Prophecies skills. There may be more coming in Nightfall, as Ark mentioned. --68.142.14.19 13:13, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Can someone confirm these numbers? I can go to the Grand Temple of Balthazar and cannot find any skill I haven't unlocked. Yet all my characters besides one(level 20 of course) have very few skills Icyangel Strawberry 19:00, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :I posted them originally, but they're probably correct and not off by more than a few at most. Checking at the priest will tell you which skills you've unlocked, not which skills the character you're on knows. --68.142.14.19 ::Nvm You are probably right... I just double check every skills for every classes and I have all of them. I bought 653 skills points from trainers and I have (most likely) acquired for free 131 skills. Updated to include Nightfall. For no particular reason. --Fyren 19:12, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Buying from Trainers, progressive gold cost Ahhh... I just came across the progressive gold cost chart under Skill Trainers. Added a note about the increasing gold cost. I remember when buying skills increased the cost by a flat 10gp, while buying a SoC only increased the cost by a flat 5gp. It was therefore cheaper to try to SoC as many as you could. Now whenever I make a new character and buy unlocked skills... I really miss that way of buying skills. Frostty1 Skills and Nightfall Having just recently started playing Nightfall, I was wondering: Can skills in Nightfall generally only be bought (like Factions) or are there quests to aquire them (like Prophecies)? I'm assuming it is Factions-style -- because it's a money-sink -- but since I can't see the information in the article, I would suggest it be added by someone who's more sure than I. :) --Bishop 04:27, 5 November 2006 (CST) Unlocking interaction with multiple campaigns Say, for example, I use my 1k Balthazar's faction to unlock Stonflesh Aura. This is a Nightfall skill. If I make a new Prophecies elementalist, will this elementalist be able to buy Stoneflesh Aura from the skill trainer in Ascalon? Yes or no, it's important to note. --Blastedt(Talk) 10:49, 24 November 2006 (CST) :No. You have to buy it from a skill trainer in Nightfall.Giangn626 21:46, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::But if you unlock any continent-specific skill, it will be available from all skill trainers on that continent thereafter. (So it could still save you time.) -- Dashface 07:13, 5 January 2007 (CST) Unlocking skills by unlocking heroes I noticed the other day that when you unlock a hero you will also unlock all skills he brings. For example, if you unlock Norgu, you will unlock Mistrust, which is not available as a free skill from hero skill trainers. Saved me 1000 gold and a skill point! I think we should list this method of acquisition in skill, hero, and the individual skill articles. This might save people a few bucks! -- 02:22, 30 January 2007 (CST) For clarity: If I use faction points to unlock a skill in PvP, will my PvE heroes automatically be able to equip that skill? Or must I use my PvE character to buy that skill off a trainer before the heroes can access it? Basically I'm trying to understand the difference between how unlocked skills become accessible to my character vs to my PvE heroes.--Redscull 14:52, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Any of your PvE characters has access only to skills that that specific character has purchased or earned. Your heroes and PvP characters have access to all unlocked skills on your account.Fourth Horseman 15:28, 8 February 2007 (CST) Not sure where to add this... but has anyone made a compilation of stacking limits (max adrenaline buff 200% e.g.)? If so where is it, and if not is there somewhere I should put this project or should I make my own page? (Not a fifty five 22:20, 20 February 2007 (CST)) :Any that are known are probably on their own relevant pages (movement speed, attack speed, recharge, healing reduction come to mind). I don't think putting them in one place would be helpful and it would be a problem if they were ever to change; there are already notes on individual skills that probably wouldn't get changed. Movement speed is actually missing the lower cap. I think it's -50% but I'm too lazy to test now. --Fyren 23:45, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::It is -50%, and I'm pretty sure ArenaNet has said so in one of their game update notes. --220.233.103.77 06:20, 21 February 2007 (CST) Skills not activating upon activation Has this happened to anyone before? This happens to me occasionly. I will press/click the skill on the skill bar to and it doesn't exucute. This has happened to me on two different computers so I was wondering if anyone else has expierenced this before. :A while ago I noticed this on my Paragon attack skills, when I have elevation on my target and so a longer attack range. My regular attacks could hit, but my attack skills would only flicker when pressed. I had to manually move closer before it let me use attack skills. I wouldn't be surprised if that's fixed by now, but I don't know. Was it that sort of thing? Alternatively, if the game is choppy, it might miss a quick tap. --Bob III 23:04, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Skill Pictures All the proffessions seem to have a color that goes along with them. Is it worth mentioning in the article? IE, mesmers are purple, warriors are red, monks are blue, dervishes are grayish kinda. Whadya think? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 17:08, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :i dont really think it needs to be added in this particular article, but on the proffession's article itself, since you would have also had to make a point of default armor dye colors (before the update anyway)on the respective pages.82.36.244.186 15:42, 25 July 2007 (CDT) chart needs updating with the new allegiance and sunspear skills —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.162.10.70 ( ) }. :They have already been added. They're listed after the slash. -- Gordon Ecker 16:16, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Buying Skills I don't know if this should go in the article, but what about buying pvp skills. Can you buy them from campaigns you don't own? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.247.148.206 ( ) }. :No. -- Gordon Ecker 18:51, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Change History I'd like to be able to load up a skill and see when it was last altered by A-Net (or a list of updates to it). I think this would help people who don't keep up with every update and remember all the skill changes, to realize why their build isn't working any more. Is there a reason, besides it being alot of work, that we shouldn't do that? To clarify, I mean actual changes to the working of the skill, not just page edits. --Loonsbury 05:22, 23 August 2007 (CDT) PvE-only skills I'm not sure if this is the proper article, but you are only allowed to equip 3 PvE-only skills at the same time. Probably not a problem for most people, but it will be soon. As for temporarily-given skills, I'm not sure if they count towards the limit or not. -Rette Alarix 01:37, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for pointing that out. -- Gordon Ecker 02:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I seem to have noticed a bug. If I have 3 PvE-only skills equipped, and replace one with another PvE-only, it takes another one out saying I have too many. Not earth-shattering, but annoying. --Loonsbury 05:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Moving skills I have no idea if this in the right discussion spot, but here is what I noticed anyways; I remembered you could not move your skills outside of an outpost. Today, I realized you can move them. I don't know in which update this happened since I rarely do it, but it just caught my eye. I mean you can move your skills to other slots, not adding completely other skills. Any idea in which update this happened? :That has been in GW for, before EotN. I have no idea since when, but it's been there a long time --- -- (s)talkpage 20:55, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Coincidentally, it's been almost exactly a year, see Game updates/20070214 -Meridan 21:53, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that IS quite the coincidence! --Gimmethegepgun 21:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::: I can't remember it actually worked in the past, but I guess that's just stupid from my part then. xD Maybe I never even bothered to try it. o__o; I asked my guild members and they didn't knew it either, so I figured it should have been something new. o: The skill table Doesn't add up for me. O_o Why is there only 1 factions PvE skill, while there are two distinct skills that need to be learned separately and have separate progression? There is no explanation of this anywhere in the article. RoseOfKali 18:36, 3 June 2009 (UTC)